Bodies, People, and Knowledge NO LONGER CONTINUED
by psychofeelings
Summary: When one corpse is found the Jeffersonian Institute's forensic team has it covered, more and more bodies are found, the only problem is: they haven't decayed. Since those bodies haven't decayed they and the team can't do their work, the BAU is brought in. When the BAU and the Jeffersonian's Institute's team must work together, things are not okay.
1. Chapter 1: Remembering yesterday and wh

_**Bodies, People, and Knowledge **_**is a crossover between the CBS TV show Criminal Minds and Fox TV show Bones.**

**This is a collaborated fan fiction, created by two people. Each chapter will be signed by either M or J.**

**The story takes place before Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan are a couple. Let's get started. -M**

**Chapter 1: Remembering yesterday and whoever the heck Harry Potter, Voldemort, and Hogwarts are.**

Dr. Temperance Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian Institution feeling overconfident for some reason. Her night was filled with no sleep and maybe one drink or two. She didn't have an exciting case yesterday, but that didn't stop her from getting up early. As she walked into the Jeffersonian Institution she met her boss at the door, Camille Saroyan.

"Brennan? You look. . . Tired," Camille says as she examines Brennan's posture and facial structure.

"Cam, just because I had a drink or two last night doesn't mean my logic has changed any," Brennan says, irritated. Camille looks at her perplexed, but then decides to just roll with the flow.

"That's true, Brennan. Now, let's check out that case again," Dr. Saroyan says and walks father into the lab. Dr. Brennan and Dr. Saroyan meet up with their team on the platform where the body is laid out on a table.

"Find out his name yet, Angela?" Dr. Saroyan asks Angela Montenegro, the team's forensic artist.

"Actually, yes. I did. So, I found out his name is Jase Honnel. He played many different sports, including hockey. He recently played about. . ." Angela pauses as she presses numerous buttons on the tiny electronic device in her hands. "Five days ago." She puts the information on the computer screen for the entire team to see.

"Where was the body dumped?" Brennan asks. She gets multiple perplexed looks due to her knowing this information yesterday. Maybe she had too many drinks yesterday?

"Well, Dr. Brennan, you already knew this, but FBI agent Seeley Booth found the body in Orlando, Florida, at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter," Dr. Saroyan says, annoyed.

"Harry Potter did this?" FBI agent Booth asks as he comes on to the platform.

"No, Harry would never do this!" Jack Hodgins exclaims, the team's forensic entomologist, botanist, and mineralogist

"Okay, Voldecat then?" Booth asks.

"_Voldemort_, and he's dead, Booth. Do you know anything about Harry Potter?" Hodgins asks Booth, disgusted.

"Not really, bugboy, but I don't care either. Got any good news?" Booth asks, glancing at each members of the team.

"We know his name, but that's about it, Seeley," Dr. Saroyan says, leaning back on the platform's railing.

"I better examine the body once more, we need cause of death..." Brennan says, quickly putting on her white gloves.

"You do that, Bones," Booth says and with a wave he walks off the platform, down the hall, and exits the Jeffersonian Institution. Hodgins, Angela, and Cam leave the platform and go elsewhere in the enormous lab.

"Where's my intern, Cam?" Brennan asks, still examining the cranium.

"Right here, Doctor!" A man calls out, running up the platform. He has his lab coat on and his name tag has the name _Zack Addy_ on it.

"You're late, Dr, Addy. I hope this won't happen again," Brennan says as she sets the cranium down on the table and looks to Zack whose putting on some white gloves.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. It won't happen again," Zack replies quietly. He picks up the bodies' right hand. "Dr. Brennan, did you notice the injury to the phalanges?"

"Ah, yes. I did," Brennan says. "Angela said that he plays hockey. Must've been a hockey accident?"

"The cut looks to be about a year old, Dr. Brennan," Zack explains. He shows her the phalanges again.

"Angela has more research to do then, Zack."

"Oh, Dr. Brennan, what did I miss when I was late?" Zack asks, stopping his examinations and looks at Dr. Brennan. Dr. Brennan looks at him, perplexed.

"Why does _that_ matter, Dr. Addy?" Brennan asks, astonished. "But, if you must know, they were talking about Voldecat, Voldemort, and Harry Pickles."

"Do you mean Voldemort and Harry Potter?" Zack asks, mouth gaped open.

"You know them?" Dr. Brennan asks.

"No, but once I dreamed of going to Hogwarts when I was eleven! That's when you get your letter!" Dr. Addy beams.

"Letter? For what?" Dr. Brennan asks, annoyed that they were talking about this instead of the case.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand, Brennan. The _feels_ are real though," Dr. Addy explains as he excused himself and walks off the platform.

"The feels? What?" Dr. Brennan says aloud, confused.


	2. Chapter 2: I don't like the term dirt

**Now it is my turn. Please keep in mind that my basic Physics class does not help me in any way with all the ****sciency**** stuff... -J**

**P.s: i'm not supposed to be uploading this chapter yet. But I figured, to hell with it. You get a surprise update. Please R&amp;R :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I don't like the term dirt.. **

Dr. Addy stood over the body examining it very closely. He was so consumed in the corpse, that he didn't hear Cam approach behind him. She had to say his name a few times before he acknowledged her. "Can I help you, Dr. Saroyan?" He asked without taking his eyes off the body.

"I'm here to pick up the tissue samples and the organs. Do you mind if I take them quickly?" She asked him this, but Zack knew this wasn't a question.

"Sure. Go ahead. I have to take this dirt sample to Dr. Hodgins, anyway" As Zack was speaking he walked over to a small table by the side of the body. He picked up a small petri dish with what appeared to be soil.

"Zack, word of advise, don't call it dirt when you hand it over to Hodgins.." With this, Cam was making her way off the platform with a bowl of guts, leaving a very confused Zack behind. He decided to ignore Cam's so called advise and hand over the sample to Hodgins. He slowly made his way off the platform and across the laboratory to Hodgins' room. Upon entering the room he was greeted with tons of machines. Too many for him to count. He was looking around the room profoundly taking in all the sights. He wasn't aware Hodgins was staring at him, until he finally mustered up a mumbled, "wow.."

"Amazing isn't it?" Hodgins asked while taking off a pair of goggles. Zach could only begin to imagine what he was doing to need goggles.

"Uh.. Yeah. How can you afford all of this?" Zach had almost completely forgot why he came here, but was reunited with the sample when he put his hands in his lab coat pocket "OH. I came here to give you this sample of dirt. I found-" He unfortunately cut of by Hodgins.

"Don't call it dirt..." Hodgins said through clenched teeth while grabbing the dish. "But since you're new here, I'll run it." Zach now see's what Cam was talking about.

"What do all these machines do?" Zack begun to ask but was interrupted when he heard his name being called by who he assumed to be Dr. Brennan. "I got to go now.." With this, he actually ran to the platform.

"Dr. Addy, where were you?" Brennan asked him while taking a look at the sternum.

"I was handing off a dirt sample to Dr. Hodgins, have you found cause of death yet?"

"I think it is right here. There is a small nick on the left side of the sternum. I can't clearly identify it as the cause of death yet because the bones aren't clean. I am going to go with Agent booth, while you clean off the bones. And do not, I repeat, do not get rid of any evidence."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan"

She made her way off the platform and out to the front of the Jefferson Institution.

* * *

She pulled out her phone once she was outside. She was very surprised to see she had a missed call from Booth. She rarely ever missed calls, especially from her partner. She quickly made her way down the steps and called her partner back.

_Booth. _He answered

"Booth, it's me." Brennan replied, not knowing why she should have to tell him that it is in fact her calling.

_I kind of figured that from the caller I.D, but what can I do for you, bones? _Special Agent Seeley Booth had deemed her this nickname because she works with corpses for a living.

"Don't call me bones.. And are you going to come pick me up? I thought we we're going to the victim's house." Even though Brennan told Booth that she didn't like the nickname,_ Bones_, she was actually starting to get used to/like it.

_Yeah, we are. I just had to make a quick coffee stop and I am about 2 minutes away. _After he had said this Brennan could hear him slurping, what she assumed to be coffee, really loud.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here." Brennan hung up her phone, and slipped it into her jacket pocket. She looked around, still not very familiar with the outside of the Jeffersonian even though she had worked there for over 5 years now, and found a simple bench for her to sit on. She looked around for a short while until she saw Booth's black SUV slowing to a halt right in front of her. She climbed in and buckled her seatbelt.

"So, how's the body coming along?" Booth asked while turning out of the parking lot.

"If you mean, have we found the cause of death yet, well it appears to be a stab to the heart. That isn't confirmed yet though."

"Jeeze, can't you guys just guess for once in your life?"

"Booth, I'm an anthropologist. I do not make guesses. If I make a guess, I could send the case off in the wrong direction."

"Alright fine. Why can't you guys go with your _gut instinct_ for once?"

"Yeah, because that sounds any better.." Brennan snapped. She doesn't usually snap so this was very strange. Because she felt so out of order, the rest of the ride was completely silent.

As they pulled up to the house Booth finally spoke up, "So here we are. The victim's parents, Nick Honnel and Megan Honnel, both live here. Let's get going." They both stepped out of the SUV and made their way up the stairs to the porch. Booth knocked on the door, and straightened out his red and blue stripped tie. When the door opened Booth pulled out his F.B.I badge and held it up in front of him. "Hello, ma'am. My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth from the F.B.I, and this here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute. We are hear to inform you that we have just found the body of your son, Jason Honnel. May we step inside?"

Before she could even open the door tears were rushing down her face. She then turned around and yelled out, "Nick! Th-they.. They found J-Jason!"


	3. Chapter 3: Nine long years, agent

**CLIFFHANGER. Thanks, J.** **Chapter 3 already? Woah. Here goes nothing... -M**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'd Rather Be Away**

"Ma'am you're saying you haven't been in contact with your son in..." Booth's voice trails off, unknown of the amount of years.

"Nine years, agent," Megan Honnel says for him.

"Right.." Booth replies.

"Why did you lose contact with him?" Dr. Brennan asks, glancing between the husband and wife before them.

"He moved out, Doctor. We told him it was a bad decision, I guess he didn't listen..." Megan sniffed.

"I'm sorry, but agent you never told us what happened to him..." Nick Honnel said, his eyes flickering between agent Booth and his wife.

"Oh, I can answer that. There was a stab to his heart, simple. I also found that he had a cut in his _phalanges_ —" Brennan says.

"_Phalanges_?" The couple ask with a perplexed looks.

"— fingers — on his right hand. It seems to be about a year old. Do you know could have caused that?" Brennan finishes.

"Sorry, Dr. Brennan, but as I told you and your partner," Megan glances to Booth and continues,"we haven't spoken with him in nine years."

"We understand, but what about your son and hockey?" Booth says, suspiciously darting his eyes between the two.

"He wanted to make it his profession... When we told him that wouldn't do any —" Megan tried to say, but Nick put his hand on her knee.

"Megan," Nick whispers harshly. Megan looks at Nick and then back at Brennan and Booth. "We're done here."

"Sure, but if you have anything, anything at all, please call..." Booth says as he pulls out his card of his suit pocket.

"Yes, of course," Megan says as Booth and Brennan are on the way to their car. When they finally get far enough they strike up a conversation.

"They're not telling us something," Booth says angrily, opening the driver's side door.

"If that's true then the feels are," Brennan says as she sits herself on the passenger's seat.

"What?" Booth asks, looking at her confused.

"The feels are real, Booth," Brennan explains, fastening her seatbelt.

"What the heck does that _mean_?" Booth asks in a loud tone, confused.

"I don't know, Dr. Addy said that to me, it must mean something..." Brennan explains in a loud voice.

"I'm pretty sure that you can't use that sentence unless you're talking about something else. What was he talking about?" Booth asks as he starts the cars' engine and leaves the Honnel's house.

"Harry Pickles, Harry Potter, Voldecat, and Voldemort," Brennan answers.

"Oh, well then.. The feels are real," Booth says. The rest of the way back to the Jeffersonian Institute is filled with silence.

* * *

When they arrive, about an hour later, Zach Addy is the first to approach the two. "I suppose that something went wrong?" He asks.

"How do you know, _squint_?" Booth asks him as the three of them walk.

At first Zack gave him a confused look then continued, "Well, for one thing, you're here agent Booth," Zach explains.

"And?"

"You two came in here with mutual expressions, which mostly gave it away because if there wasn't anything suspicious you'd be happy," Zach explains once more.

"Alright, alright, we get it. Now where's Cam?" Booth asks in a flustered tone.

"Dr. Saroyan is in her office. Go tell her the news, Booth. Dr. Brennan please come with me," Zach says. Booth goes to see Cam and Brennan goes with Zach to the platform.

"Dr. Brennan he has more injuries and the weapon that was used for the was —"

"A hockey stick..." Dr. Brennan finishes taking notice to the computer screen. "Used on the rib cage, spine, and fibula."

"Yes, so if a hockey stick was used why wasn't it used to finish him?"

"Well, how long have those been there?"

"Eight years, Dr. Brennan. He was nine. Maybe his parents had something to do with it?" Zach explains, pointing at all three injuries on the computer screen.

"Maybe. Booth and I will go over to the hockey rink he went to and talk with its manager and others who knew him," Brennan says. She walks toward the platform's stairs and turns around. "Great observations, Dr. Addy."

"Thanks, Dr. Brennan..." Zach says and a small smile appears on his lips. Within a second he looks back at the corpse laid on the table and continues his work. Brennan leaves the platform and goes to find Booth.


	4. Chapter 4: Butter Beer

**A/N: Oh great... I get to type up all the ****sciencey**** stuff... Hope you all liked M's chapter. Here is chapter 4**  
**-J**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Butter Beer**

Cam was hurrying through the lab holding a metal bowl with who knows what in it. When she reached her destination, she walked into Hodgins' lab. "What can I do for you today?" Hodgins' announced without taking his eyes off the _Terra firma _(dirt).

"I have brought with me our victims last meal. I was hoping you might be able to identify it. It isn't even really a meal. I assume it to be some sort of drink.." Cam said this while setting the bowl down on the metal table to the left of Hodgins. She looked over his shoulder and saw him placing the dirt in a separate dish and sticking it into the machine. "You get anything off of the dir- I mean sample that Dr. Addy gave you?"

"Not much. It's just some simple Silicon Dioxide. Companies incorporate different substances in with their Silicon Dioxide, so I took the certain make up of the sample we got and ran it through the data base. There is one company who sells the exact makeup of Silicon Dioxide that Zack found. And get this. That company, is for Amusement parks."

"So basically we just found sand, from where the body was dumped.?" Cam asked very confused, because it was obvious.

"No. Not at all. Where we found the body, there was no sand. Only pebbles. This sand came from some where else. Maybe were he was before he was killed, or where the killer came from." Hodgins looked very pleased with this information.

"Alright. I will get this information off to Booth, and you need to find out what the victim ate last." With this, she left. She made her way back up the platform. She found the body, well bones, Zack did a good job cleaning them. But she was unable to find any of her colleagues. Making her way off the platform she remembered it was lunch time. She walked to the balcony that hangs over the lab and found Zack eating away at some microwave macaroni and cheese. "Is that good, Dr. Addy?"

Zack looked up and blinked quite a few times before answering. "m'hm" He mumbled out of his full mouth. When he finally swallowed he got out, "I eat it everyday for lunch."

"Maybe instead of calling you Dr. Addy, people should call you _Zackeroni_." She gave him a small smile and a chuckle, and left.

Hodgins had managed to find Cam while she was making her way to the platform. "Cam! I know what the victim ate last!" When he got to the top of the platform and stared at her. He waited until she motioned with her hands to continue, "Oh! It was a mixture of butterscotch and chocolate. I looked at the menu from where the body was found and confirmed that he drank at least 2 large _Butterbeers_ and eaten a _chocolate frog_.. I have no idea what these are, but it's something."

Cam thought long and hard before turning to the balcony and yelling, "Zackeroni!" Hodgins was standing there very confused, until he saw Zack come running at them. Zack was still trying to catch his breath as Cam asked him, "Do you know what _Butterbeer__, _and _Chocolate frogs_ are?" Zack's face lit up as he made his way to a computer.

"Butterbeer is a drink that was created by the author of the Harry Potter series, J.K Rowling. The drink is basically a cream soda, usually with a butterscotch foam on top. Chocolate frogs are just as they are called. Chocolate molded into little frogs." Zack smiled when he finished.

"Good job, _Zackeroni_" Hodgins mocked. "But if every vender sells these items, we can't pin point exactly where he bought it.."

"Your right, Jack. But at least we know that he was there when he died. It wasn't just a dump site. What I don't understand is how you can get away with stabbing someone, in the middle of a crowded amusement park." Cam pondered for a second then pulled out her phone.

"Hey booth, It's Cam."

_What can I do for you today?_

"Well the vitim's last meal was confirmed as a couple glasses of 'Butterbeer' and a 'chocolate frog'. It's not enough to pin point exactly where he got it, but we know he was there before he died."

_Alright. Thank you Cam. _There was a small beep on Booth's side of the call. _Hang on, Cam. I'm going to have to call you back in a bit. I'm getting another call. _Cam slid her phone back in her pocket and saw Zack and Hodgins staring at her.

"What?" Without even answering, the two men started to walked away. They stopped when Cam's phone went off again. "Camille Saroyan," she answered. "Hey, Booth... Are you serious? Okay. I'll assemble the team. Meet you there." She hung up. "That was Booth. They found another body. Hodgins, Zack, pack up the equipment you will need. We have to go."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know. This chapter is short! I wanted to end it here, so we can get straight into the next chapter! It's all yours, M! **  
**-J **


	5. Chapter 5: Bringing in the big guns

**Oh, don't get me started on how much fun this collaboration is, J. Anyway, I'm a little scared on how this will turn out... Oh, and we have some punctuation errors, we know we do. But if you want to tell us that anyway, that's okay, too, but we do know. -M**

* * *

"Let's go boys," Cam commands. "We have another body."

"Again?" Dr. Addy sighs.

"You wanted to be an anthropologist, Zackeroni. No backing out now," Cam says with a small laugh.

"Yeah, and you have amazing colleagues, too. Don't get scared just because we now have two bodies instead of one, Zack," Hodgins says calmly.

The three of them leave the Jeffersonian Institute and make it to the second bodies dump site — an amusement park called _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_.

"Oh my god... I made it to Diagon Alley!" Zack squeals. "Oh my god!"

"Do you ever stop squealing, Addy?" Hodgins asks, putting on his white gloves. Cam, Hodgins, and Dr. Addy meet up with Angela, Booth, and Brennan.

Cam, Hodgins, and Dr. Addy stop in their tracks as they meet the rest of their team. "Two bodies?" He asked.

Eyebrows were arched as Dr. Brennan started to explain. "Yes, except we can't do anything with the second body because it hasn't decomposed..."

"What do we do then?" Cam asks, hesitating.

"Well we—"

"The BAU's FBI team is on their way for that body," a worker from the Wizarding World of Harry Potter interrupts Brennan.

"FBI? That'd be me," Booth says, rather loudly.

"Well, more are on their way. Sorry, pal."

"Pal? I'm certainly not a pal, more of a _buddy_," Booth mutters to himself.

* * *

Two hours later the FBI team that the worker was talking about made it to the dump site. With the time span Hodgins was able to collect samples on the first body. Angela took photos, and Brennan and Dr. Addy went over the corpse. The corpse itself was covered in something sticky, something that Hodgins seemed to be familiar with.

"Hello, I don't think you were expecting us, sorry for that," A tall man with combed back black hair spoke as his team follows him toward the others.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" Booth spoke up from the back. He had his hands on his _cocky_ belt buckle.

"Oh, my apologies. My name is SSA Aaron Hotchner, and this is my team." He pointed at a tall, well built man and said,"This is SSA Derek Morgan." Moving his hand down the line he pointed at a rather skimpy looking man with a brown satchel bag,"He is Special agent Dr. Spencer Reid." Then he pointed at a woman with black mid-back length hair," She is SSA Emily Prentiss." And he finally mentioned the last two members of his team. "This is SSA Jennifer Jareau, our media official, and the one with pink highlights is Penelope Garcia. Our technical analyst."

When he finally stopped speaking, booth took this time to continue talking. "As you were saying, no. We were not expecting-."

"But since this body has no effect on our job abilities, it's all yours," Cam says quickly, interrupting Booth.

"Thank you. . ." Aaron pauses, unaware of anyone's name.

"Camille Saroyan, forensic pathologist, and the head of the forensic division at the Jeffersonian Institute." Cam says.

"Nice to meet you, Camille." Hotchner says in a quiet, but deep voice.

"We'll try not to interfere with you, or your team," Cam says and flashes a warm smile to Aaron and his team. Some of his team smile back, some just look a little too scary to the forensic scientists.

"As will we," Aaron says as he, and his team, move closer to their body.

"Garcia," Aaron pauses looking to the tall woman with pink hair extensions. "What do we have on him?"

"His name is Henry Laughlin. He's twenty-two and has a younger twin brother. His mother is deceased, and his father works. . . Here," Garcia says, reading from her laptop.

"Okay. Anything else?" Aaron asks, observing the body.

"Not yet, sir. I'll keep on task," Garcia says and walks into one of the amusement park's tiny shop.

"Reid, Prentiss, and Morgan find his father and have a talk with him. JJ interrogate the people who saw the body, and the worker who found it," Aaron says, his team nods and do as he says.

"They got you beat, Booth," Hodgins whispers.

"Shut up, Bugboy," Booth says, irritated. He punches Hodgins's knee a little harder than he had meant too.

"What do we have Dr. Brennan?" Cam asks, glancing at Booth and Hodgins before looking to Brennan.

"By the pelvic girdle the man seems to be white and in his twenties," Dr. Brennan says, examining the pelvic girdle.

"Better get an ID on him, Ange," Cam says, looking to Angela who's snapping pictures of the corpse.

"I will, Cam. Just gotta work on – _uh_ – getting a proper facial reconstruction. The body is covering something sticky and smells like... _Butter_," Angela replies, sniffing the air.

Dr. Addy's face lights up at the word _butter_, but nobody notices and everyone keeps on working with their body.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter took a while longer to get out than planned. But J will be working on getting chapter six up soon! Please Review. We haven't gotten many reviews and they make us feel much better about our writing! -M**


End file.
